The Last Uchiha?
by lina317
Summary: Sasuke's life is very boring. Until he meets Ryoko, a girl who claims to be an Uchiha. Sasuke soon falls for her, but disaster is never far away in the life of Sasuke Uchiha. sasukexo.c. language,blood,and err...'sexual' references. review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of its characters or places or anything. I just own the O.C. and the storyline for this purely fan made story**_

_**A/N : this is the first chapter of my first fanfic so…enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1:**

**You're A **_**What**_

I groaned as the alarm clock beside my bed began to beep. 05:20. I wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep, but by waking early, I could avoid the hoards of screaming girls that seemed to follow me everywhere for a couple of hours. Sliding out of bed, I somehow managed to get into the shower and switch it on. I tilted my head back as the beads of hot water rolled down my face and body refreshingly.

Fifteen minutes later I had a towel wrapped around me as I ate breakfast before heading back upstairs to get dressed into my usual black training clothes. Grabbing a bag, I shoved a few things inside before leaving my house.

Locking the door behind me, I turned around and was immediately ambushed by a certain hyperactive, blonde ninja.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!" screamed Naruto. I sighed.

"You're too early, ramen-freak, my birthday is tomorrow," I said.

"Oh! Right!" Naruto said, his eyes widening in realisation. "Sorry!" A few moments of silence passed between us. It didn't last.

"So?" said Naruto

"So what?" I replied.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how my date with Hinata went last night?"

"How did it go?" I sighed. Naruto grinned.

"It was really great! I took her to Ichiraku and we talked for hours, well it was mainly me talking, but Hinata's really come out of her shell, you know. She's not as quiet as she used to be. Anyway, we were the only ones left in the shop by the end of the night and then they asked us to leave, so I paid and then Hinata let me walk her home and-

"-Naruto," I interrupted

"Yeah?" he said, as if in a world of his own

"Shut up," I said. Again. We carried on walking in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Sasuke," said Naruto suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I've figured out why you're so uptight all the time."

"Really?" I said, feigning interest. "Amuse me."

"Okay, so, here it is," he said, pausing for dramatic effect. "You need a girlfriend." I sighed for the third time in as many minutes.

"Later, loser!" I called back to Naruto as I jumped up onto a nearby roof and started to run off to the forest.

I arrived at a clearing in the forest shortly after my conversation with Naruto. It was around noon when I decided to stop training. I sat down and started to meditate. It was my routine. Train, and then relax the muscles with meditation that trained the mind as well. Bonus. About five minutes passed before I fell asleep.

"Hello?"

Someone was shaking my shoulder. I groaned.

"Hello?"

"What the hell do you want?!" I snapped, annoyed at being woken up. Someone laughed. Then I saw the girl kneeling next to me. I suddenly didn't know what to say. She was beautiful. Long brown hair shimmered in the sunlight and a side fringe covered a small part of her face. Black onyx eyes stared back at me. They were like _my_ eyes. She wore black shorts, cut around mid-thigh, and a red shoestring top. I'd never seen her before, but she seemed…_familiar_ somehow.

"I mean… er… who are you?" I waited a few moments. "Hello?"

The girl was staring at me, wide-eyed, like she'd seen a ghost. I realised I had the Sharingan switched on and switched it off quickly. There was still no response from the girl.

"Well I'm Uchiha Sasuke," I said. The girl's eyes widened even more, like she was scared. I propped myself up on my elbows. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"…U…Uchiha Ryoko," she breathed, the words barely audible, still staring at me. I sat up with a jolt.

"WHAT?!" I said, probably with a bit too much force.

"Uchiha Ryoko," she whispered again. She couldn't be. She just couldn't.

"You're a _what_?!" I couldn't seem to get my head around the idea.

"I'm an Uchiha, dammit! But how is this possible?! Everyone's d-"

"-Dead." I finished. She had the same onyx black eyes as me. It explained why she seemed familiar. But it was too surreal. "If you're an Uchiha, how are you alive?" I asked. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"When…_it _happened, my mother and I were on holiday in the wave country. My father had stayed in the village, so…he's dead. When we found out, my mother decided not to go back to the village. That we should go into hiding, in case whoever killed everyone decided to kill us. It was better people thought we were dead. We lived in a house in this forest. I know that you're an Uchiha. I saw your Sharingan."

Her story was possible.

"Do you…know what happened? All I know is that someone slaughtered everyone," asked Ryoko. "I'd…like to know."

"My brother…that's who killed everyone. He left me alive," I replied. "But he's dead now. I made sure of it," I continued. I looked at her. She looked at me. And then at the same time we held each other tightly. All I could think was: _I'm not the last one! I'm not alone! _We broke away and Ryoko was smiling, laughing even.

"I can't believe it! An Uchiha!" she said, clutching my arms. I smiled. Grinned, if you will. Me. Smiling. I hadn't felt like this since…I couldn't even remember. Ryoko got up and walked a few steps. She had the Uchiha symbol on her back pocket on her shorts, on, I might add, a perfectly formed arse. She spun around to face me.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked brightly. I smiled for the second time in one day. A new record.

"I'd like that."

We walked back to Ryoko's house. It was in a nearby clearing. It was a small house, and as we walked up the three steps leading to it, I noticed a tiny Uchiha symbol on the door. We stepped inside and I looked around. The living room was actually quite big, a sofa and table in the middle. A T.V. was in a corner and a door led to a kitchen on the left. On the far wall, there was a door slightly open, allowing a glimpse of a large, unmade bed. There was another door, but this one was closed.

Ryoko came out of the kitchen holding two mugs a few minutes later. She passed one to me.

"This was my family's little getaway. When my father died, my mother and I moved here. What about you? If we're the last two members of our clan, we should at least get to know each other."

We talked for hours. There wasn't much to tell about me, but then we started talking about…well, just normal things. Soon I knew probably everything about her, and she about me. I told her things that I had never told anyone else. Like how my life had just felt empty since killing my brother. Like about having that one goal in life, never thinking about what I would after achieving that goal. Ryoko didn't have much to tell either. She had lived in this house with her mother after the massacre. She was six when it had happened so she never became a ninja. When she was thirteen her mother had died from a sickness, so she had just carried on living here, alone.

"Sasuke?" she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Am I…am I pretty?" I stared at her. She was looking intently at her mug of tea, blushing furiously. How could she think that she was anything but beautiful?

"It's just…you're the first guy I've met since I was about six and you change quite a bit between six and seventeen and my mum always said that I was pretty but parents have to say that, don't they? And -"

"-Ryoko," I interrupted. She looked across at me. I swallowed. Suddenly my throat felt dry. "You're…beautiful."

Ryoko put her mug down and was silent for a moment. Then she threw herself across the sofa and hugged me. I'll admit it, I was a bit taken aback. Unsure of how to react, I patted her on the back. My immediate thought after that was _"A pat on the back?! What the hell am I thinking?!" _It didn't seem to bother Ryoko.

"Oh, Sasuke, you have no idea how nice it felt for someone like you to say that to me!" She broke away and I looked at her, puzzled.

"Someone like me?" I asked. Ryoko blushed again.

"Oh, well I…j-just meant that…erm…" she stammered, averting my gaze. "Well I bet you've had girls obsessing over you since you were small and I've lived alone for ages and…does it matter?"

"No. I'll drop it if you tell me something."

"What?"

"What do you think of me?" She stared at me and started to turn a dark shade of pink.

"Oh...well…I um…" she said. "Do I _have_ to tell you?"

"Yes." She looked around.

"Can't I just…cook you dinner instead?"

I smiled.

"Fine." I sighed, keeping a stoic expression. But inside, I was doing summersaults. By not wanting to tell me, she had given me the answer.

Was I falling for her? Was she a girl who I _actually_ liked?

I watched her go into the kitchen. What I thought next amazed me.

"_Probably,"_ I thought.

_**A/N : What do you think? It gets better next chapter : )**__** From what I've got in my head right now, this fanfic should be about 3 chapters if I can't think of anything else.**_

_**Comments, advice and suggestions all welcome!**_

_**lina**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. sniffs**_

_**A/N: okay this is the chapter where it gets good. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 2 : **

**Sounds Like Love.**

Ryoko came out of the kitchen about ten minutes later and plonked a bowl in front of me. I stared at it. _'Could this be…'_

"What? It doesn't look _that_ bad, does it?" Ryoko said, pretending to look hurt, sitting down next to me.

I tasted a mouthful. This proved that she was an Uchiha.

"This is Uchiha katsudon!" I exclaimed. _**(A/N: katsudon noodles with meat)**_

"Is it? It's just how my mum used to make it," she sighed, waving a hand.

"I never thought I'd taste this again." I smiled, taking a big mouthful.

Once we had finished eating I realised it was quite late. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. My birthday. July 23rd. Yippee. I was suddenly very tired. I rested my head on the back of the sofa and stretched out, closed my eyes and let myself succumb to slumber.

I woke the next morning with the strange sensation that something was lying on me. I was still spread out on the sofa. Rubbing my eyes with one hand, I looked down. Ryoko's head was resting on my chest. Her arms were wrapped around me, and one of her legs was in between mine. I jolted awake in a second and I felt my heart start to beat faster. The sudden movement must have woken Ryoko, who gave a small cry of surprise. She saw how we were…let's say, "entangled", because she sat up quickly and crawled backwards off me, blushing furiously. A part of me was actually disappointed that she had crawled off me.

"I…er…um…I," she began, apparently struggling to find words.

By this time I was standing, one hand on the back of my head, looking at the floor, a little embarrassed. Wait a minute. Me? Embarrassed?

"Er...i-it's okay," I stammered. Me? Stammering? There was a lot of unknown thing happening to me today. I looked at the clock. It read 2:56p.m.

"SHIT!" I cursed. Ryoko gave me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" she said, apparently over her loss of speech.

"I'm eighteen today!"

"…So?"

"There's a party in the village 'coz I'm old enough to receive my clan's estate and money!" I explained. "Sorry. Our clan's money," I added. "And it starts in five minutes."

"Oh. Will…will I see you again?" I looked at her.

"I can come back after the party if you want," I said, keeping a stoic expression. _'Please tell me to come back!' _I thought.

She smiled widely. _'God I love it when she smiles,' _I thought.

"I'll keep your sword," she said, pointing to where it lay on the table. "Then you have to come back."

I nodded and left, smiling to myself.

The first thing I heard upon entering the village was Tsunade's screeching voice.

"UCHIHA!" she screamed. "You're late! For your _own _birthday! Please, God, don't tell me you're turning into Kakashi."

She was standing in the middle of what looked like the whole village. I could see Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba (with Akamaru of course), Chouji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Gai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Shino. Even Jiraiya was standing on a nearby tree branch. And they were just at the front of the crowd.

I apologised and soon I was wandering around, talking to whoever stopped me. I was mostly answering back with phrases like, "Hn…" and "Yeah…", but that seemed to suffice for everyone. They were used to my anti-social behaviour. I found my way to Naruto and the others. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand, Neji had his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist and Shikamaru had both hands in his pockets while Ino clung onto one of his arms. I somehow found myself longing for Ryoko to be by my side.

"Happy birthday!" said Naruto brightly. "I did get the right day this time, right?" he added jokingly. We talked for a while longer until Ino said, "You know, Sasuke, you're the odd one out."

I groaned as I realised what she meant. Naruto looked around the circle. "She's right." he said.

"You need to get a move on, Sasuke," said Sakura. "You're eighteen and you've never had a girlfriend. Everyone's expecting a proposal soon." _**(A/N: I've decided that people in ninja villages get married early because ninjas don't have a long life expectancy)**_

"Yeah it's not like you'd have trouble finding one," said Naruto. "There's not exactly any danger of the hotties who want to fuck you running out soon OW!" he added, receiving an elbow to the stomach from Hinata on the 'hotties' comment.

"None of them are right for me though," I sighed. I didn't want to tell them about Ryoko yet for some reason.

"You know, there are rumours going round that you're gay," said Shikamaru in his usual can't-be-bothered tone.

"Well they're just rumours!" I snapped, walking away briskly.

I spent the next hour or so talking to other people, including Tsunade and Jiraiya. Eventually, people started to drift home, so I did the same, looking for an excuse to leave. I walked back to my house and thought of Ryoko. A small smile spread across my face as I remembered part of one of our many conversations.

"_So…do you always wear black?" Ryoko had said._

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_You should wear blue. You'd look nice in blue."_

"_I used to wear blue. Are you saying I don't look good in black?"_

"_No! It's just…I…er…" she stuttered. I laughed and she looked at me sheepishly_

"_Don't worry, I'm just messin' with you."_

I reached my house to find a certain silver haired jounin leaning against a lamp post reading his book.

"Who is she?" said Kakashi, closing his book and standing up straight.

"What?!" I said, a little shocked.

"Oh, come on. You're acting strangely," he said. "First you were late. Even _I_ showed up on time for this thing. You got all angry when Naruto and the others pointed out that you didn't have a girlfriend. When has that ever bothered you? And now you come home _smiling_?"

I stared at Kakashi. I hated to admit it, but he knew me better than anyone else. Well, maybe not Ryoko.

"So, I'll ask again. Who is she?" I slumped against a wall.

"Ryoko," I breathed. I told Kakashi everything. How I met her. How I felt alive when I was with her. How I had learnt to laugh again. Everything.

"Hm," he said when I'd finished. "Sounds like love." My eyes snapped up to meet his one eye.

"Love?"

"Er…yeah," he said, like it was more obvious than 'the sky is blue'.

"I'm…I'm not i-in love!" I stammered. "I mean, sure, I like her, but…love?" Kakashi held up his hands.

"Hey, it's just what it sounds like to me," he said, walking away.

I stared after him as he walked down the street. _'Could I…really be in love?'_ I wondered as I unlocked the door and went upstairs. I opened the wardrobe and started to rummage through it. Black shirt. Black pants. Another black shirt. And another one.

"Damn do I not have even one blue shirt?!" I cursed loudly.

And then, right at the back, I saw it. I pulled it out in triumph. A blue shirt! It looked a little small, I hadn't worn anything but black for the past few years. I shrugged it on over what some might call 'heavily muscled' back and broad shoulders. It was a bit small. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and left the top four buttons unfastened – they wouldn't close. I guess I had built up quite a bit of muscle on my back and chest over the last couple of years. I changed into black jeans and my black leather boots. As I turned I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked…different in colour. Not as pale, for one. The royal blue of the shirt almost made me look tanned.

I arrived back at Ryoko's about half an hour later. I could tell immediately that something was wrong. The front door hung open, light spilling out into the dark of the evening outside. I stepped through the door. The table was lying on its side, things were cluttered around the room, like someone had ransacked the place. I instinctively looked for my katana that I had left here. I couldn't see it.

There was a scream from the bedroom.

I ran to the door.

It all happened in slow-motion.

There was a scruffy man in the middle of the room, holding a sword – my sword, I realised. There was a girl in a knee-length emerald green dress against the wall. I followed the sword to the tip. Well I would have, if I could see it. The girl was pinned to the wall by the sword. My sword. Pinning Ryoko to the wall.

The man saw me, pulled the sword out of Ryoko, who cried in pain, and flung it across the room in one fluid motion. Then he jumped out of the window as Ryoko slid to the floor, clutching her stomach, but it was no use – the blood was pouring out of her back too. I wanted to chase after the man but I knew I couldn't without letting Ryoko die. I sank to my knees as the crimson blood flowed out of Ryoko like water, pooling around us.

I put my hand on Ryoko's face. Already she was as white as a sheet from the blood loss. She put a hand on my chest.

"You're…wearing blue," Ryoko managed to whisper, blood trickling out the corner of her mouth.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! I don't know when the next chapter will be u, but it shouldn't be that long.**_

_**Reviews, comments, suggestions and advice are welcome!**_

_**lina**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Okay, here it is! **_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and I have the scars to prove it.**_

Chapter 3

Guilt.

_I sank to my knees as the crimson blood flowed out of Ryoko like water, pooling around us._

_I put my hand on Ryoko's face. Already she was as white as a sheet from the blood loss. She put a hand on my chest._

"_You're…wearing blue," Ryoko managed to whisper, blood trickling out the corner of her mouth._

Her words were barely audible. I grasped her hand with both of mine.

"Come on, Ryoko, stay with me," I urged. Her eyelids flutter closed as she slips into unconsciousness.

"_No!_" I shout. "You've got to stay with me. You're an _Uchiha! _FIGHT!"

Before I knew it, I had picked up Ryoko, bridal style, and was rushing to the village. Her heartbeat was becoming less frequent and her face grew even paler as she lost more and more blood. I raced through the forest to Sakura's house. She would know what to do. She was a medic ninja. Trained by Tsunade.

A journey that should have taken me twenty minutes took me five. Soon I was kicking Sakura's front door, unable to knock while holding Ryoko.

"Open the fuck up, Sakura! I need you!" I yelled. The door opened moments later by a very breathless Sakura, while Neji sat on the sofa.

"What is it?!" she snapped. Her face paled as she saw Ryoko in my arms, her dress stained with blood.

"Help," I whispered. She stood there, stunned for a moment, staring at my panic-stricken face, before ushering me inside.

"Put her on the floor. I can stop the bleeding but we'll need to get her blood transfusions," Sakura said quickly. "Neji! Get me my medical kit!"

I set Ryoko down on the floor and almost immediately Sakura begins to work on the wound on her back, healing it with chakra. I watch helplessly, as I begin to pace the room. My breathing is ragged from running so fast, but right now I don't care. Sakura rolls Ryoko over and heals the wound in her stomach. It seems to be taking forever.

"Okay, I've stopped the bleeding," Sakura says, wiping sweat off her brow. "Her pulse is still faint though." Neji appears with a small bag and tosses it to Sakura. She catches it and unrolls it in a second.

The feeling of helplessness grows stronger, consuming my every thought. There's a feeling in my chest I haven't felt before. I stare at the blood on my hands. _Her blood._

If only I hadn't left. I would have _been_ there. This is _my _fault. _My_ fault that she's dying. I suddenly know what this feeling is.

Guilt.

I'm lost in my thoughts, unaware of Sakura shouting my name. I'm staring at Ryoko, unable to comprehend the horror before me. That is, until Neji punches me. I feel a stinging pain in my cheek.

"That's unlike you, Neji," I say. "Punching?"

"Snap out of it! She's trying to ask you a fucking question!!" he shouts.

I stare at Sakura.

"Finally! What's her blood type?" she says hurriedly.

A thought hits me. Not literally, but you get the idea. I grab the medical kit off Sakura.

"Give her my blood," I say firmly.

"What?"

"You heard me. We're the same blood type."

"Okay then," says Sakura. She puts a needle into my arm and connects it to Ryoko's with a tube. "There's a spare room upstairs. We need to put her on the bed in there."

"That's my room!" exclaims Neji.

"You'll just have to sleep in my room then," responds Sakura. Silence for a few seconds.

"Quickly! Get her upstairs!!" Neji shouts.

We carry her up the set of stars and lay her gently down on the bed. We sit around her. Sakura places two of her fingers on Ryoko's neck, checking for a pulse. "It's very faint…it's…slowing down," whispers Sakura, looking at me.

"No!" I yell, leaning forward. I grasp her hand with mine. Staring at her face, I see her lips are already tinged with blue. I stroke hair off her face with my other hand, whispering to her.

"Sasuke, there's no pulse," says Sakura. She gulps. "She's gone." I feel like my heart has shattered. I can't accept it. She couldn't be dead.

"Leave us!" I say firmly. Sakura glances at Neji before they leave the room. My gaze stays fixed on Ryoko.

"Ryoko," I say. "Ryoko, listen. I'm sorry. If I was there…none of this would have happened. It's my fault." I pause, searching for the right words. "You're an Uchiha, my own flesh and blood." I continue stroking her hair. "I let you down," I explain. "I'm sorry."

I lean forward and trace her lips with my fingers. Her hands feel cold as I lean closer. I kiss her lifeless lips, breaking away after a moment.

"I'm sorry."

I rest my head on the bed next to her, clutching her hand with both of mine. Guilt and grief washes over me. I'm drained, physically and emotionally, and I'm pretty sure the blood loss wasn't helping either.

Ryoko's hand squeezes mine, ever so gently. My head snaps up to look at her, but she remains still and lifeless. It must have been my imagination. I rest my head on the mattress again, falling into a deep, grief filled slumber.

_**A/N: Gah! I just killed one of the main characters!! Keep reading, please, I'm almost done…I think.**_

_**I just thought of how I could continue this thing.**_

_**Even though no one reads it, I like writing it!!**_

_**So there. Sue me. **_**:P **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ; Firstly, thanks for your reviews!! **_

_**Next, Sasuke is a little o.c. in this chapter, because, GOOD GOD he shows emotion!! **_

_**And I realised that in that last chapter I was switching from present to past tense:O And I call myself an **_**author**_**. shakes head**_

_**-Insert **__**standard disclaimer**__** here.- **_

_**Anyway, on with the show!!!**_

_**NOTE**__ : italics _Sasuke's inner

_**bold italics**_ ???

Chapter 4

Dead Girl Stalking.

_I rest my head on the bed next to her, clutching her hand with both of mine. Guilt and grief washes over me. I'm drained, physically and emotionally, and I'm pretty sure the blood loss isn't helping either. _

_Ryoko's hand squeezes mine, ever so gently. My head snaps up to look at her, but she remains still and lifeless. It must have been my imagination. I rest my head on the mattress again, falling into a deep, grief filled slumber._

Light spills into the room from the window, blinding me for a moment as I raise my head from the mattress the next morning. The first thing I notice is the tube still connecting my arm to Ryoko's. It hurt to even _think _her name. I tilt my head to one side. My eyes follow the tube up Ryoko's arm, and I look at her face. She looks peaceful, like she's simply sleeping.

I know she's not.Why does everything good have to be ripped away from me? I hold her cold hand in mine as a single tear rolls down my cheek. I stare at her for quite some time, until I hear a loud sound behind me.

Sakura bursts into the room, slamming the door against the wall. I notice that smoke billows into the room after her.

"Oh, God. Sasuke! We have to get out of here!!" she screams. I stare at her.

"Care to explain?" I ask.

"Well I told Naruto about what happened and he said he wanted to come over and make you some nice breakfast to make you feel better and I told him that you wouldn't want any but he insisted and he just barged right in and started cooking and well somehow the kitchen just caught on fire and we've got to get out of here!!"

She inhales deeply.

The room temperature is already a few degrees higher. In a second I've picked up Ryoko's body and I'm pushing past Sakura.

"Shit," I curse. Flames lick at the stairs and hallway, smoke clouding my vision.

"We can't go back that way," Sakura states.

"Oh, well done, baka," I say sarcastically. I turn back into the bedroom. Striding towards the window, I ignore Sakura's comments about how 'insane' it is to jump out of a second floor window.

"Sakura, we're better ninja than fucking **jounin**. I can't believe you're worried about jumping through a window!" I shout. The crackle of flames grows louder as they eat through the wood of the house.

And so we turn and jump out of the window, landing with ease.

"See? We're fine." If Sakura hears me I'm not sure, as she stomps towards Naruto, the fire of the house reflected in her eyes, reminding me of a comic book.

"NARUTO!!!" she screeches. "YOU BURNED MY FUCKING HOUSE DOWN!"

I see Neji fall into a fit of hysterics as Sakura lands an amazing punch on Naruto, sending him a good fifty meters down the street.

"WHAT THE FUCK POSSESSED YOU TO THINK THAT 'BREAKFAST' WOULD CHEER UP SASUKE WHEN HIS GIRLFRIEND HAS JUST DIED?!"

"She wasn't my girlfriend!" I protest. I realise I'm still holding her body in my arms, as a little voice in my head says something. A female voice. A very familiar voice.

"_**I'm not your girlfriend?! Do you not remember? **__**You kissed me**__**."**_

"What?!" I shout.

"Err… Teme, none of us said anything," says Naruto worriedly as he sits up, rubbing his cheek.

"It can't be…" I whisper as I realise who the voice belongs to.

"_**That's right! It's Ryoko!!"**_ exclaims the voice.

"But...how are you in my head?" I say as I stare at her lifeless body.

"_**Oh I'm not just in your head. I'm in your body. Look! I can do whatever I want!"**_ Ryoko says, as my hand rises by itself and then falls to my lap. _**"And I have to say, it's a very nice body."**_

"Oh, that's just wrong!" I say, clutching my head, finding that last remark a bit too sureal.

"_**As for how I got here…I really don't know."**_ I don't say anything while I think of the possibilities of how it could have happened.

"The tube for the blood transfusion…" I say. "Or your soul could have just gone into the nearest body…" It could be any number of things.

By this time Sakura is holding Naruto by his collar with one hand, the other fist clenched, and Neji is still sat on the floor from his laughing fit. But they are all staring at me with bewildered looks on their faces, their fight forgotten.

"Sasuke? Is… something up?" Sakura asks timidly.

"_**Don't tell them about me,"**_ says Ryoko. _**"They'll think you're crazy." **_I'm about to reply verbally, but I stop myself just in time.

"_I wasn't going to,"_ I think.

"_**Good."**_ So apparently just thinking worked too. I look back at them.

"No. I'm fine."

I can tell by their faces that they're clearly not satisfied with my answer, and Naruto still gives me a strange look.

I get up off the ground, pick up Ryoko's body and head towards my house in the Uchiha compound. I feel their gaze burning into my back, but I force myself not to look back. I put Ryoko's body on my bed and flop down on the floor.

"_**So, Sasuke…"**_Ryoko says.

"Yeah?" I sigh.

"_**I want you to find me a body. Think of it as reincarnation."**_

Well one thing is for certain. It's going to be weird with my dead girlfriend living in my head.

_**A/N ; Well, I had immense fun writing that chapter. I was going to update on Christmas Eve but I thought of a completely new direction to go in.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!! It's going to be funny.**_

_**And as for how long this story will be, I honestly have no idea since I came up with a different idea. It will end when I feel like it!! **_

_**Ciao for now!**_


End file.
